The Present
by Lily1986
Summary: Prequel to UNTIL NOW. Kris has to tell Junior the good news. Krunior


She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "Come on, Kris. You can do this." Peeking with one eye open she grinned when she saw the positive sign.

"_Honey! I'm home!" _

Her eyes widened as she rushed to hide the stick under the sink before he got up the stairs and found her.

"Baby?"

She slammed the cabinet shut and turned around in time to see him leaning into the bathroom holding on to the door frames.

"Hey! You're home early!"

"Had a meeting that ended early." he shrugged. "Decided to skip out."

"Can you do that?" she asked walking toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Calvin's still there…" he grinned. "He can handle it… How was your day?"

"Flame shaved off another second from his time today. He'll be ready for Saturday. Matt's excited."

"That's good." He smiled before leaning down and kissing her long and soft. "You spent the whole day at Raintree?"

"Yeah, I just got back. Jean and Pablo just got back from their honeymoon. We all had lunch together."

"How was Mexico?" he asked letting her go to take his coat off.

"Good, I guess. Jean's got a tan and Pablo… looks the same." She laughed. "Except he looks really happy."

"I'll bet." He wiggled his eyebrows with a smug smile.

"Junior!"

He laughed and loosened his tie before going to unbutton his shirt.

"Need some help?"

"From my beautiful wife?" he grinned. "Always…"

She smiled and walked toward him. She lifted her hands to pull the tie from his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt before helping him slip it off and hanging it on a hanger. "I'll get that to the cleaner's. You can handle the pants right?"

"Tease." He scowled.

"You love me."

"You know I do."

"So what was the meeting about?"

"Oh you know… some fresh out of MIT kid who thinks he has the next big thing to save the world…"

"And does he?"

"I'm not sure." Junior shook his head walking into their bedroom sitting down on the bed. "I just don't see the same passion I saw in Calvin when he showed me the wind-tunnel…"

"I think Calvin was one in a million…" Kris shrugged and got on the bed with him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "I don't think people like him actually exist."

"Maybe…" Junior sighed.

"Hey…" she sat up. "How about dinner tonight?"

"With the Ritters?"

"No." she rolled her eyes. "With me."

"Well, I figured you'd be there…"

"Junior…." She scowled.

"Okay, okay…" he said with a smug smirk. "Dinner. At the country club?"

"I was thinking somewhere more low key…"

"Ray's?"

"Not exactly."

"Babe, I'm running out of locations here…"

"There's still one place you haven't mentioned."

"Here?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "Why do you look scared?"

"Because it's Friday…" he said.

"So?"

"The help is off for the weekend." He answered.

Kris rolled her eyes. "How did you ever survive on your own again?"

"Dani…." He nodded before mumbling, "And Isabel."

"Sorry…" she muttered. "I didn't mean to mention…"

"It's okay." He patted her hand on his shoulder. "I haven't thought about her for years."

She smiled softly and kissed him.

He moaned into the kiss and smiled. "So… dinner."

"I'll cook."

"Good…. Cause I suck at it."

"I'm not exactly the best at it." She smirked.

"Which is why I don't understand why you wouldn't just rather eat out instead of in tonight." He shrugged.

"Because…" she rolled her eyes. "I have something special planned."

"Really?" he asked.

She smiled at how young he looked. They'd been married for almost five years and he still looked the same as he did when they first met at seventeen. She leaned her forehead against his. "Really. Now go shower. I'll get started on dinner."

"Wanna join me, Mrs. Davis?"

"If I do, dinner will never get done."

"I can live with that."

"Yeah, well… that's not on the agenda." She said sauntering toward the door.

"At all?"

She turned around and smiled. "For now."

She giggled when she heard him call her tease as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

She leaned against the counter in the kitchen contemplating how she would tell him tonight. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. She sighed when she realized she'd probably have to give up riding soon. Probably sooner than later, knowing Junior. She made a mental note to ask her doctor about that. She looked down at her flat belly and smiled. In a few months she'll start to show. She frowned thinking about Junior and wondered how he would take the news. For so long it'd been just the two of them against the world. He makes an effort to remind her how messed up his family is as much as he can. Not that her family is any better. What if he doesn't want a baby? What if this news shatters their lives? What if he leaves her? No. Junior wouldn't do that. She's never known anyone who's loved so fiercely or so unconditionally like Junior. He loved her despite her flaws and even when she didn't deserve it.

She sighed again.

She'd tell him.

The question was when.

* * *

"Oh man…."

She watched him lean back in his chair and rub his hand over his stomach in satisfaction.

"That is the best damn chicken parmesan I have ever had…" he smiled. "Don't tell Rosa I said that."

She laughed. Junior had the oddest affection for the help. For someone who claimed to never want a mother he really did flock to them like moths to a flame.

"I promise to keep your secret."

"No, really baby… that was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Makes me wonder what the occasion is…" he said with a shy smile.

"Do I need a special occasion to cook for you?" she asked nervously.

"Kris…" he leaned forward folding his hands on the table. "What's going on? Is it Wildfire? Flame?"

She shook her head.

"Then?"

She looked up into his eyes.

He searched her widened eyes. "Tell me."

She nodded, standing up and walking toward a small table in the hallway. She picked up a gift wrapped box and brought it to him.

"Okay…" he said slowly. "It's not my birthday…. Oh crap… is it our anniversary?"

She laughed shaking her head. "No."

"But you got me a present."

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Can you just open it already?"

He shrugged and started ripping the paper off. He opened the box as she watched the reactions change on his face from across the room. He looked confused until his eyes widened. She bit her lip nervously.

"Kris?" he looked up at her lifting the white and pink stick out of the box. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, if you think it's a thermometer… no…" she said as he rolled his eyes. "If you think it's a pregnancy test… yes… and if you think it's positive…?"

He laughed.

She watched him confusion. He was laughing?

"Junior?"

"We're having a baby…" he whispered.

"Yeah…" she answered even though she knew he wasn't asking.

He put the stick in the box and put it on the table. He stood up and walked toward her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. "We're having a baby!"

She wrapped her arms and legs around him like she always did and grinned. "Yeah…"

He put her on the ground and grabbed her face in his hands before pulling her in for a deep kiss. She breathed him in and could taste the excitement on him. Pulling back she looked up at him. "Are you happy?"

"Oh baby…" he grinned. "This is the best present I've ever gotten."

She laughed.

"No, seriously… you're good for the next birthday, anniversary, Christmas…!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

He pulled her into a hug and breathed in her scent.

"So… this is okay?" she asked softly.

"You were worried, weren't you?" he asked. "This afternoon."

She nodded. "A little… the timing is a little off-"

"Kris…" he held her face in his hands and tilted her face toward his. "Don't ever think that. The timing for this will never be off… I'm happy… I couldn't be happier. I just can't believe it."

She smiled stepping on her tip toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground before pulling away. "Hang on…"

He put her back on the ground and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I've gotta call Dani." He grinned.

"Now?"

"Yeah now…" he hadn't smiled this much since their honeymoon. "Why?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could keep this to ourselves for tonight… and you know… celebrate…" she smiled coyly.

His mouth dropped as Dani answered.

"False Alarm! Call you tomorrow, Dani! Bye!" he clicked the phone and tossed it on the table.

Kris laughed out loud as he picked her up over his shoulder and took the staircase two at a time toward their bedroom.


End file.
